


Halloween Kisses

by Charmangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmangel/pseuds/Charmangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves candy, Sam hides candy, Cas misunderstands, hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahJaneS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJaneS/gifts).



He was supposed to be doing some research, but Dean had pushed aside his laptop, and was lounging in the library, eating pie and paging through the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties, while Cas watched over him, unobserved. Cas was ashamed for doing this again. The last time he had done this, he had been keeping secrets from his friend, and lying to him, and it seemed like he was doing that again too. 

Cas had feelings for Dean. Not friendship. His time as a human had taught him that it was more than the profound bond. As a celestial being, he was supposed to love all humanity, but he cared for Dean more than humanity as a whole. And he was fairly certain Dean felt the same. As an angel, he had the ability to find out, but he did not want to betray his friend by using unfair means to get his answers. But he could no longer pretend he did not hear what Dean was saying when he prayed to him, the things that found their way out of his subconscious when he reached the crossroads between wakefulness and slumber. Now that he was residing in the bunker with the Winchesters, it was becoming more difficult not to act on his feelings. They needed to talk, but before he could make his presence known, Dean's phone rang.

"This is Dean," he said, dropping his magazine. "Hey Jody, long time, no speak." A look of concern came across his face while he listened. He reached for the discarded laptop, and started searching. "Where is this happening? Salem? Well doesn't that just figure. Hi-jinx in Salem around Halloween. Are you sure these aren't just local pranks? Okay, well, we'll check it out." Dean ended the call. "Sammy!" he bellowed while still searching on his laptop. 

Sam shuffled though the library entrance, head still buried in one of his volumes on Egyptian lore. "What's up Dean," he asked, turning the page.

"Drop your dusty book and check this out." Dean called, scrolling though the page. "Jody Mills called. She has a college roommate lives in Salem who gave her a call. Bodies dropping, and the circumstances are very odd.”

Sam pulled up a seat next to him. "Odd how?"

"Well, based on what I can see in these news reports, the vics internal organs liquified. Sounds like some kind of hex bag or spell work." Dean pushed his laptop aside, disgusted. "Freakin' witches in Salem. How original."

Sam pulled the laptop closer, tapped a few keys and did some scrolling. "Looks like some Grand Coven rogues are trying to revive Samhain."

"Didn't they get the news? We deep sixed that douchebag back down to Hell."

"Yeah, well it looks like they are trying to bring him back." Sam said, typing a bit more, searching more pages.

Dean looked at him. "Can they do that?"

Sam shrugged. "With Rowena on the loose with the Book of the Damned, we don't really know what is and is not possible anymore. We should check it out. At the very least, there are witches killing people out there. We should stop it."

Dean shut his laptop, and picked up his pie plate. "Well, go pack your bags, and I'll see you in the car in fifteen." Dean headed for the kitchen to drop his plate, and called out, "Cas!" along the way. As he leaned over to put his plate in the sink, he could hear the brief rustle of feathers, and feel the puff of air blow past him. He knew Castiel was behind him before he turned around. 

"Dean?"

"Hey, Cas. Sam and I are headed out to Salem, checking up on some witches. You wanna ride with us or meet us there?"

"I'll ride, but Dean-," Cas started

"Great. Be in the car in 15," he said, running off to his room to grab his bag 

 

Cas was quiet during the trip. Sam called Jody back, got her friend's name, Maribel Mitchell, and called her. She lived very close to the Witch House in Salem, and the events had all happened very near her home. News that this could be the work of real witches left her more than a little creeped out.

“She believes in witches?” Dean asked.

“She believes in people who like to mess around with what they believe is witchcraft. Happens far too often in Salem on Halloween. That’s why she leaves town during Halloween week. She says we’re welcome to stay in her house while she’s gone. Key’s in the mailbox.”

"That's very kind of her." Castiel commented from the back seat.

Sam laughed. "Maribel said we'd be doing her a favour. Living that close to the Witch House could be problematic at Halloween. She's relieved to have someone staying in her home to prevent damage. Apparently the revelry can get out of hand, and sometimes the trick or treaters resort to outright vandalism." He turned to Dean. "We need to pick up candy. She says under no circumstances should we run out of candy."

Dean huffed. "Why?"

"Apparently bad things happen when you run out of candy." 

"Worse than an internal organ smoothie?" 

"Dean!" Sam barked.

"Fine. Doesn't bother me. I love mini Mars bars."

"Yeah, well, it's not for you, it's for the kids.” Sam scolded. “You can wait until the treat-or-treating is over”

Dean turned up the Metallica and pouted. 

  

They hit town about a week before Halloween. True to her word, Maribel had left the key for them. They dropped their bags, and headed out. Dean pulled up at a supermarket close to Maribel's house so Sam could grab supplies and candy, and he and Cas were going to check the crime scenes.

"We'll meet you at the Witch House up the block. I’m gonna pull in the parking lot. You can drop the stuff in the trunk and meet us inside,” Dean said, as Cas climbed into the front seat. It did not escape his attention that Castiel looked a little nervous and uncomfortable. "What's the matter, Cas?" He asked. "You're not afraid of a few witches, are you?”

Cas shook his head. He wasn’t sure when they would have another quiet moment alone. Maybe now was a good time to bring this up. “Witches don’t bother me, Dean. They’re just humans. Misguided humans, but still humans.”

“Then what’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“You.” Cas blurted out, before he could stop himself. He had to get this out.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Me? What exactly is your problem with me?" he asked, pulling in to the parking lot next to the Witch House, and cutting the engine.

Cas chewed his lip, a habit he picked up while human. "Dean, you may recall I mentioned once that we had a bond of sorts.“

“Sure. Uhh, we never talked about it, but I just assumed that it had something to do with the whole gripping me tight and raising me from perdition thing. Retrieving me from Hell was pretty big. Kinda leaves a mark. Sorta why I searched for you in Purgatory.” Dean gripped the steering wheel as he stared out across the parking lot. He chuckled. “We never seem to talk about this stuff until we’re on the verge of beating each other to death, but you know how much you mean to me.” Dean looked at Cas and paused. Cas lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. “I don’t understand why that would bother you though.”

Cas shook his head. “It’s not the pulling you out of Hell thing. Those were orders from Heaven, back when Heaven was giving orders and I was following them.” Dean laughed, and Castiel looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“Cas, you made a joke,” he said, trying to regain his composure. 

Cas gave in and smiled. It was a little funny. Mood lightened, he felt a little braver. “Yes, back then. But I’m not talking about that. Dean, do you know how much I care about you?”

Dean tilted his head and squinted at him. “Is there a way to measure that?”

“I guess that’s not what I mean. Do you understand HOW I care for you? I don’t think of you as a brother. I don’t think of you as family. I don’t care for you that way.”

Dean shifted in his seat. “What are you saying?”

Cas took a deep breath. “Dean, I love you.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I love you,” Cas repeated. “Not like a mother for a child, or like we’re brothers. Not like an angel who loves all god’s creations.” Cas hesitated, but he knew it was time for Dean to hear this. “I love you like a lover for their partner. My vessel,” he paused, and corrected himself, “My body has a physical, sexual response to your voice, your touch, your movements, and I am finding it more and more difficult to keep it under control.” He stopped to breathe.

Dean tried to back away, but found himself pressed against the door. “What the hell, man? I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

Cas peered at him through half closed eyes. “Really, Dean? You know I can hear your prayers, right?”

Dean looked out the window again and didn’t answer.

“Sometimes, you let other thoughts through. I don’t want to know these things, it feels wrong, like I’m spying on you, but you let things through when you are falling asleep…” Cas reach over, and gently placed a hand on Dean’s cheek and turned his face back to his. “… and thinking about me.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide, and his face turned crimson. Castiel had seen the images that played in his head, heard the words he had whispered in the privacy of his room, felt the longing in his heart. How long had he harboured these feelings, and how long had Cas known? He closed his eyes, and put his hands up in defensive move, to silence the angel.

“Okay,” Dean sighed, slowly. “Maybe there have been some,” he paused, trying to find the words, “feelings that I have been trying to sort through.” He looked at Cas and shook his head. “You have to understand this is very confusing for me.”

Castiel nodded. “Is it my vessel? Would it be easier for you if I were in a female body?”

“No, man, it’s not your body. I make cracks, but I really don’t judge. Not anymore.” Dean shrugged. “I find you quite attractive, which is a bit of a shocker for me. But you’re an angel.”

“Anna was an angel-” Cas began.

“Anna was human when I was with her. She did not have her Grace. I gotta tell you, that Grace thing, kind of a C block, if you catch my drift.” Dean grinned, but Cas just stared at him. “Uh, it discourages me from moving forward.” Cas squinted a bit, then realization hit, and his cheeks flushed.

“I see,” he said, looking down at his fingers, that were playing with one of the buttons on his coat. Nervous habit. Another human trait he’d picked up. “I don’t know what happens now.” Cas said, lifting his eyes to Dean again. “Maybe I should leave the bunker or…”

Dean leaned forward and took both of Castiel’s hands in his. “No Cas, I don’t want you to go. I’ve lost too many people I care about, I can’t lose you too. Not because I care too much. We’ll work this out. Maybe… if we take it slowly… I can handle it.” He looked deep into the angel’s, his angel’s eyes.

Castiel was overcome with the all too human emotions that were filling him. He leaned towards Dean, without thinking, wanting to kiss him, and for a moment, it seemed as though Dean was going to let him. Then Dean’s hands planted firmly on his shoulders, and pushed him away sharply.

“Sorry, Cas. Sammy’s coming. He’s chopped the heads off of vampires, and had hellhounds bleed all over him, but I do not think he’s ready to see his brother kiss an angel, a dude angel. Not without some preamble.”

Cas straightened his coat. “Of course, Dean. I understand.”

They got out of the car as Sam was approaching. Dean reached for the bags.

“Hands off Dean.” Sam warned. “I know you, and you are not to be trusted with the candy. I got the last of the chocolate bars.”

“Mini Mars?”

“Dean! I’ll just put these in the trunk. You guys go on ahead.”

Dean backed off. “Geez,” he exclaimed, shooting Cas a look. “Where’s the love?” Cas shot him a look back, and they headed for the Witch House entrance.

 

On the day of the 30th, they had made some progress. There seemed to be a small coven intent on raising Samhain from Hell. The ritual would have to take place at midnight on the 31st. Dean is checking on the lore, while Sam is preparing the items that they need to stop the coven.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam bellowed from the kitchen.

Dean looked up from his laptop screen, and noticed all the empty candy wrappers on the desk in front of him. When had that happened? Crap. As the sound of his brother's footsteps got louder, he opened the desk drawer and brushed the wrappers inside. He got the drawer closed just as Sam opened the study door. 

"What's up, bro?" he asks, trying to look innocent. 

"Save it, Dean. I know you ate the candy." Sam fumes. 

"Dude, I swear. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dean, you ate the candy I bought for Halloween. Don't lie to me." Sam strode over to the desk before Dean could react. He checked the garbage can, then spied that the desk drawer was open a crack, and yanked it out. He looked at Dean.

"Sam, it's very rude to go through a man's drawers." Dean tried for humour. Sam's face told him that he had failed. "What's the big deal? So I ate a little candy?”

“You ate an entire bag of it! Dean, I do not want to be caught short!” Dean laughed. “Dude. So not the time for a tall joke. Look, if we don't have candy, the kids will prank us, and according to Maribel, that won’t be good. They could do damage to the house, they might egg the car…”

Dean stopped laughing. “They wouldn’t dare touch my Baby!”

Sam nodded. “They would, and who knows what else. And you’ll be mad at me, like it's my fault, and then I gotta help you wash it off, or change the tires, or replace the broken window, or whatever. We've been here for a few days, people know that we're in the house, kids will be coming tomorrow night, and I need to have candy for them. I'm warning you, lay off the candy?”

"What-? Did you get more?"

Sam chuckled, and turned to leave. “Lucky for you, I plan ahead. I couldn’t get more chocolate, that’s done. All I could get was those molasses taffy things.” 

Dean got up and followed him. “You got Halloween Kisses! Oh, I love those! You can only get them at Halloween. Gimme some kisses.”

Sam stopped and turned around. “Are you deaf?”

“C’mon. Just a few?”

“No. I don’t trust you. So I gave them to Cas to hide.”

“You gave them to Cas?”

Sam sneered. “Yes I did. Good luck. He’s under strict orders not to give you any. For all you know, he’s hidden them in Jerusalem. Now, if it’s all right by you, I have a coven raid to prepare for.”

Dean was lost in thought. “Sure, whatever, see ya.” He turned around and went up the stairs and headed for the room he was staying in. He closed and locked the door and sat down on the bed. “Cas,” he called softly, so Sam wouldn’t hear. A rustle of feathers, a puff of air, and Castiel was next to him on the bed.

“Dean?” 

“Hey Cas. I know I probably shouldn’t be asking you this, but would you give me some kisses?” 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Some kisses.” Dean repeated, smiling conspiratorially.

“What about Sam?” Cas asked.

“He’s outside, prepping the car for tomorrow night. He won’t know a thing. C’mon, just a few kisses. Who’s it gonna hurt?”

Cas shrugged. “No one I suppose, if you’re sure. I'll go slowly, just as you asked.”

Cas leaned forward and pushed Dean back against the pillow. A tender merging of lips became deeper and more demanding as he became more sure of himself, and as Dean’s hands came up to card through his hair and pull his head closer. Dean stopped thinking, and let himself go, allowed himself to just be a part of the moment. Castiel’s lips yielded to a gentle push from his tongue, as his hands pushed the bulky trench and suit coat off of the angel’s frame. Castiel’s hands were exploring Dean’s body. He’d held him before, but under much different circumstances. Now he took his time, and traced the lines of Dean’s body with loving caresses. Dean just moaned and reached to undo the angel's tie.

 

Later, as Dean pulled his t-shirt back over his head, and Cas was doing up his tie, Dean looked over at him and chuckled. “Damn Cas. I was talking about the candy.”

“Oh, no. I’m under strict orders not to allow you any of that.” 

Dean considered that for a second. “Okay then. We’d better get out of here. Sammy will be looking for dinner.” He pulled open the door to see Sam standing on the other side, shaking his head.

“Well, at least you two finally got a room.” he said and headed for the stairs. “I ordered pizza. You’re paying.”


End file.
